geminidrakefandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Little
Mark Little (born August 19, 1970) is a friend of Gemini Drake and John Michael, and the boyfriend of Fluisa. Though he looks big and bad, he's a "special" case, if you catch the drift. With a carefree attitude, and a smart mouth, he has gained more championships than people thought he would've. He's most famous for his "Ha hey!" catchphrase and hatred for one Lyle "Eddie Hordong" Hedrick. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (1998-2001) Debut and Intercontinental Champion (June 1998-September 1998) Mark made a surprise debut in the WWF as a last minute replacement opponent to then-Intercontinental Champion, Brian Holmes on June 26th. In a surprise turn of events, he defeated the big man after a huge splash. The two met up again at the pay-per-view, King of the Ring, the following Sunday in a rematch. In this bout, Mark won with another splash, except this time they both fell through the ring. After the pay-per-view, Mark went on to team with "Screaming" Norman Smiley against Mr. McQuality's Corporation stable, mainly against his son Matt, the current Hardcore Champion. At the next pay-per-view event, Fully Loaded, a triple threat two falls match was made for both the Hardcore and Intercontinental Titles between Mark, Norman, and Matt. The first fall was for the Hardcore Title in a tables match, which Norman won. The next match Mark easily won by pinning Matt. Mark went on to defend the title through August before losing it to B.F.O. member, Steve, in a fatal-four way match at the September pay-per-view. WWF Champion (October 1998-February 1999) Commissioner John Hawley thought Mark was screwed in the title match and decided to award him with a chance to become WWF Champion. At the October pay-per-view event, Halloween Havoc, Mark met with champion Mahalia. He had the match won with a bear hug until the champ raked him in the eyes and rolled him up for the pin. The following show, November 6th, Mark got his rematch courtesy of the commissioner. This time around, the match seemed fairly similar, except he knew to guard the eye gouging at the last second. After hitting Mahalia with his new Ha Hey finisher, he got the pin and the WWF Title to boot. Mr. McQuality had other ideas for who should've been the WWF Champion and booked a six-person tag match at the November pay-per-view, Survivor Series, where Mark teamed with both Mahalia and Steve "the King" Mitts against the Corporation's own Adam Tayeh, DeLong, and Paige. Whoever got the pin became the champion. Mitts and DeLong took each other out, while Paige struggled with Mahalia. Mark and Adam fought each other and he nailed the Ha Hey. Before he could get the pin, Paige snuck in and hit him with the WWF Title belt, which the referee never saw. Rather than throw Adam on top of Mark, like McQuality would've wanted, she pinned him herself to become the champion. Though Paige enjoyed being the second woman as the WWF Champion, Mark wanted his rematch, which she constantly refused it. Finally, Commissioner John made the match, except he wanted all six competitors from the tag match to face each other in a ladder match at the December event. It was a great match to witness this early in the company's history. The climax saw Paige and Mark climbing the ladder, and both grabbing the belt. However, he hit her with the Ha Hey from on top of the ladder, securing him more time to climb back up and claim his prize. The road to the second WrestleFest had begun and McQuality didn't want to see Mark as the champion going in. He sends his hired goon, Adam, to take him out at the Royal Rumble. With Meredith in his corner, it was believed there was going to be a new champion. Mark fought the odds and hit the Ha Hey on his nemesis for a three count. After Mahalia won the Royal Rumble match, he met her face-to-face, hoping for a good match at WrestleFest. Teaming with Mitts (February 1999-May 1999) Mark was ready for WrestleFest, but he had to get through a newly rebellious Gemini Drake first. It was February 5th, a day the WWF called "Champion's Armageddon," since every title changed hands that night - except the Tag Team titles. The WWF Title was no exception. Mark almost had Gemini beat until Cletus B. Grizzly and his Confederacy stable interfered, causing him to fall. Gemini wasn't going to get away so easily, he had to defend the WWF Championship against both Mark and Mitts at the February pay-per-view, No Escape. At first, the two kept double teaming the champ until the Confederacy interfered yet again. Tired of being constantly jumped by the Confederacy, Mark proposed a partnership to Mitts to take them out at WrestleFest for the Tag Team Championships. At the same time, though, super heavyweight tag team Girth - Brian Holmes and Breck Markley - wanted the gold, too. Commissioner John made the match a triple threat hardcore match. It was during this match Mark debuted his second finisher, the Acid Drop, which planted Breck through the floor. While recovering, Mitts smashed one of the stage props of WrestleFest over Cletus' head and pinned him, earning him and Mark the title victory. WrestleFest came and gone, but the Girth tag team weren't finished with Mark and Mitts. It was true they defeated the Confederacy to win the belts, but they didn't pin them. Since this was a valid argument, Commissioner John made the match at the April pay-per-view, Whiplash. The ring had to be reinforced to make sure neither Brian, Breck, or Mark broke it during the confrontation. Mitts and Breck spilled to the outside while Mark nailed Brian with his Acid Drop finisher. It was obvious the big man wouldn't be able to kick out of that move. On the May 8th edition of the show, Mark and Mitts were set to defend their titles against Girth one final time, except Mr. McQuality added his son, Matt, and his female companion, the Russian Galina, to the match. Mark had the match won and had Breck pinned until Matt hit him with his flying elbow drop finisher. After their loss to the Corporation, Mitts beat his former partner down, infuriated with the loss. In retaliation to this betrayal, Mark cost Mitts a shot for the WWF Title to Cletus. This rivalry got too out of control Commissioner John had them fight each other at the Apocalypse pay-per-view in a Hell in a Cell match. During this match, Mark fell off the roof of the cell, similar to Mick Foley's fall a year previously, smashing through the announce table. He refused to give up and only got hit by a move Mitts later called the MGMF in the ring, ending it all. Mark had to be wheeled out on a stretcher, not being able to move after his fall. Teaming with Fluisa and Harlem Heat (August 1999-November 2000) While Mark was resting up from an injury, his girlfriend, Fluisa, debuted at the King of the Ring pay-per-view. Everyone suspected her to be Mark in disguise. The rumors were finally put to rest when Mark returned at Summer Slam - August 1999 - to help her and new partner, Booker T, ward off Matt McQuality and Galina. Booker and Mark teamed up for the first time at the September pay-per-view against the Corporate team and managed to defeat them. Throughout the year 1999, the newly formed Harlem Heat - now associated with Stevie Ray - fought against McQuality's Corporation and any of his supporters. Come WrestleFest III - March 24, 2000 - Harlem Heat teamed with each other against Mike Lazoen's Golden Alliance stable for the Hardcore Championship. In the long run, Mark was able to help Booker T get the pin over the champ, Ryan Maisenbacher. On September 23, 2000, a year after Harlem Heat gained its first victory as a team, Mark managed to capture the Intercontinental Championship a second time against Pritch Nasty. Throughout October and November, Harlem Heat feuded against Ron Popeil's Stable, RonCo., over the Hardcore Championship and the Intercontinental Championship. At the Survivor Series pay-per-view, both team fought each other in a match called a Harlem Beatdown, in other words, both teams fought each other to two falls, one for each championship. The first fall was for the Hardcore Championship, which Stevie Ray managed to win. The second fall was for the Intercontinental Championship, which Fluisa won since she got the pin. It was clear as day Mark wasn't too happy with his girlfriend's victory. The Bad Men (December 2000-March 2001) During Fluisa's first title defense against "Rambo" Mitts, Mark interfered and smacked her in the face with the IC title, costing her the title. Later that same night, he was challenged by Stevie Ray with the Hardcore Title on the line, debuting his Moonsault finisher. This time, it was Matt McQuality who interfered, assisting Mark to get the win and the belt. Once enemies, now partners, the team of "Rambo" Mitts, Mark Little, and Matt were dubbed the Bad Men of Wrestling, or just Bad Men. For his betrayal of Harlem Heat, they became marked men. At the December pay-per-view, Armageddon, Mark battled Fluisa with the Hardcore Title on the line. Thanks to assistance from an injured Stevie Ray, Fluisa got the victory over her ex. Later that night, Mark interfered in Mitts' match, saving his title from being taken by Booker T. Mark and Matt tried to interfere once again on Mitts' behalf at the Royal Rumble when he defended the IC Title against Booker T. Their efforts were in vain when Norman Smiley - the TV Champion - and Ivory - the Hardcore Champion - evened the odds. The Bad Men feuded with Booker, Ivory, and Norman for their respective titles, but couldn't do it at the No Escape pay-per-view in February. At WrestleFest IV - March 24, 2001 - the Bad Men challenged the three champs in a six-person tag match with their titles on the line. Whoever pinned which champion became the new champ. Though it seemed like Norman Smiley was going to get the submission on Mark, Matt hit his elbow drop finisher and pinned Smiley for the Television Championship. Departure (April 2001) Mark addressed Harlem Heat after WrestleFest ended, apologizing for what had happened. One the show ended, Mark left the company to take a break from the business. Extreme Internet Wrestling Federation (2001-2002) Debut and WWF Intercontinental Champion (2001) The WWF Rebellion took place on August 24th, 2001, but Mark didn't show up until the August 28th episode. After Ron Popeil won the WWF Intercontinental Championship from Kurt Angle, he tried to shatter his ankle with a chair until Mark came to the rescue. He retreated, but Mark revealed he was a member of the EIWF roster by slamming Kurt Angle with the Ha Hey. It was then announced by Gemini and John Hawley that Mark was to face Ron Popeil at the WWF-exclusive pay-per-view, Destruction. The match only lasted three seconds when Popeil sat on him. Upon winning the Intercontinental Title, he revealed he was actually a member of the WWF roster, having accepted their offer of RC Cola and dill pickle chips. Mark didn't surface again until two weeks before the Uprising pay-per-view where he issued an open challenge to any EIWF superstar in the locker room. His lucky opponent ended up being Slappy and the two were booked to face each other at the pay-per-view. The night before the event, Mark was chosen as Adam Tayeh and Meeko's partner to face EIWF owner Psycho, Justin Credible, and EIWF Champion the Undertaker. His team lost after Gemini interfered. Uprising came and Mark emerged victorious against Slappy. Fluisa, on the same night, defeated her nemesis Paul Heyman in an Inferno Match. The next time Mark emerged again was when Gemini and John reunited to form the real WWF Rebellion. Though John offered him a steak to join, he was going to rejoin regardless. November 14th was the day the Rebellion put all their titles on the line to determine their true champions. Unfortunately for the King of Ha Hey, he wasn't able to hold on to the Intercontinental Title, losing it to Billy Gunn. Departure (2002) In January, Mahalia and her team began a storyline where they captured Christina Ittner's kayfabe baby. With no evidence of who took it, "Stunning" Stevie Nelson accused Mark of doing it after his brief interview. In retaliation, Mark and Fluisa beat him up in the ring before he climbed to the lighting rig. He then performed a big splash on him from it onto Stevie, nearly breaking the ring and themselves. After Ittner negated the storyline, Mark left the EIWF with the rest of the roster. Return to the Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2002) Royal Rumble Winner (January 2002-March 2002) When Mark returned to the WWF, no one expected to amount to greatness quick. The "comedy relief" entered the Royal Rumble and ended up winning it, eliminating Cletus B. Grizzly last. Throughout February, Mark battled against his red-neck rival to keep his WrestleFest opportunity. The two finally faced off at No Escape - February 24th - where the winner fought either Adam Tayeh or X-Cutioner at WrestleFest V for the WWF Championship. No matter how hard Cletus tried he was no match for the King of Ha Hey. However, before the big event could take place, Adam Tayeh attacked him mercilessly with a sledgehammer, injuring him in the process. Ahmed Johnson became his replacement for the WrestleFest V main event. The Super Ha Hey (April 2002) A month after his injury, Mark returned to the WWF in full superhero attire, with Fluisa - or F**kin' Fluisa - as his sidekick. The Ha Hey attacked Adam Tayeh as payback for his assault on him. He only appeared on the lesser shows - i.e. Breeze and Destiny. Departure (May 2002) Mark shed the superhero gimmick when the brand extension occurred in May. He showed up one last time on Destiny and lost to Raven. He left the WWF after the show was over. Intense Championship Wrestling (2002) Mark showed up twice in the ICW as two different characters. His first appearance was after Damian defeated John Hawley as Reverend Little. Since Damian was a hell spawn he provoked the kind reverend. In retaliation, he hit him with the Holy Bible, which burned him. Mark appeared one more time as Dr. Chocolate Hungryman, a trainer for John Hawley, for an interview segment at WrestleFest. Xtreme Championship Wrestling (2003) Reverend Little (March 2003) Mark made his debut in the XWF under the guise of "Reverend Little," first making his presence known to the talent Jade. A week into his debut, he told people he's been receiving strange messages after watching a bizarre tape. Like a parody of "The Ring," the kind reverend said that the person only told him "seven days," but never said until what. Two days before the big reveal, he got a phone call with the message "Two days, n*****" on the other end. Two days later, a person in a white dress with long black hair attacked him with a baseball bat, reciting the same racial message. Fade to Black (April 2003-July 2003) A month after his attack, Mark - losing the reverend gimmick - returned with Fluisa and Theodore Long, declaring war on "The Great White Hope." His first order of business was to bring out the culprit that attacked him in March. He accused Goldust, since he has a history of cross-dressing and being a movie buff. During one Goldust's tourettes spasms, he revealed he did attack him, but it was in good fun, not ill will. Theodore Long threatened a law suit for a hate crime only for Mark to settle it with a Tag Team Title match at the pay-per-view, Redemption. Though Mark and Fluisa had Goldust and Victoria, they lost after Mark got hit with a Shattered Dreams. They would then fall into the background, last seen at Gemini's eighteenth birthday party. Mark's final appearance in the XWF came in July when he challenged the Intercontinental Champion, Billy Gunn, to a Food Court Brawl at the pay-per-view, Royal Rampage. He managed to burn Mr. Ass' ass on a fryer before getting shoved head first into a deep fryer. This was the last the XWF saw of Mark. Intense Wrestling Federation (2003) Quest for the Intercontinental Championship (September 2003-November 2003) Mark - under the Dr. Chocolate Hungryman gimmick - joined the IWF with Fluisa by request of Kali Brown. He was entered in the IWF Championship tournament, only to lose in the first round to Gemini Drake. He was given a chance to enter the Intercontinental Championship tournament. At the September pay-per-view, Pestilence, he met against the "Dragon Messiah," Zenkai, and lost after Adam Pyro interfered. Though he had a chance to go for the IWF Championship, he lost the opportunity to Kane. He makes his reappearance November 4th during Zenkai's IC title defense against the Hardcore Champion, Eddie. He attacked Eddie with a Singapore cane, allowing his dragon rival to get the victory. He supplied no good reason why he did it, either than "I'm bored." The following Star Storm, he finally got the title after pinning Eddie in a triple threat match. During his celebration, he was attacked by Zenkai in the back. He was to defend the title against Brad Taylor, but the IWF shut down before the match could happen. Williamsville Wrestling Federation (2004-2009) Mad Mark (July 2004) Mark returned to the WWF with Fluisa, happy to be back at the first federation he participated in. However, he was in a shift attitude change after Andre Dawson had injured Fluisa during her Hardcore Title match. Rather than taking it out on Dawson, he decides to face Brimstone at the Great American Bash pay-per-view. Though he fought valiantly he was defeated after getting hit by the Hellfire finishing maneuver. Feud with Leetzor (September 2004) In September, Mark returned to the WWF as his original happy-go-lucky self. He redebuts scaring the crap - literally - out of jobber Bryan Leetzor. Unfortunately for the entire crew, this jobber had his colon broken by Chris Jericho, so the slightest thing could make him defecate himself. For weeks, he tried to get back at Mark, but nothing worked. The two finally met at the Redemption pay-per-view, where it took Mark three Ha Heys and a Moonsault before he could muster up the strength to pin him. After the match, he vomitted all over him, feeling ill from the foul stench emitting from the jobber's pants. Return to the WWF (2005-2009) When the WWF reopened on Halloween 2005, Mark signed up instantly. However, he became more of a nostalgia act than a normal member of the roster. On April 6th, 2006, Monday Night Rare, Intercontinental Champion Cletus B. Grizzly made an open challenge for his title, and Mark answered it. It was a short match as Mark hit the Ha Hey and the Marksault for his fourth IC title. He'd lose it a week later back to Cletus in a rematch. Mark continued to show up on random occurrences, mainly for comedic events. After WrestleFest VIII, Mr. McQuality made a shocking deal with Mark: If he lost even one match to anyone he'd be forced to retire. From then on, Mark went on a winning streak, defeating any and all challengers in his way. This got WWF Champion, John Michael's attention, so the two did battle at Judgment Day in May. Everyone was hoping Mark would get the victory, but it turned into a disqualification when Adam Tayeh interfered with a sledgehammer. The next night on Rare, Adam defeated Mark, thus retiring him. On August 28th, 2008, the night after SummerSlam, new WWF Champion Pritch Nasty was gloating over his victory over Emperor Smokey and Vivi until General Manager Kurt Angle came out with a surprise. He had reinstated Mark and gave him a shot against Pritch right there, right now. It was a dream come true for Mark as he defeated Pritch for his third WWF Title run, the first one in almost ten years. With his title victory, he went on to defend the title against Coco at Unforgiven. The night afterward, he joined John and Gemini during their war against the Feminists and the White Trash Family. On October 6th, Mark was involved in a fatal-four way elimination match with his title on the line. Unfortunately, he lost this title to the man who retired him, Adam. Despite the loss, he stayed on their side long enough to see the WWF go into hiatus in 2009. World Wrestling Elite (2007-2013) The World Wrestling Elite was an alternate version of the Williamsville Wrestling Federation that takes place in an alternate timeline. In this federation, Mark went under the name "King Ha Hey", despite the fact he never won the King of the Ring tournament ever. He teamed with Gemini Drake, John Michael, Gen, and the Big Show against Mr. McQuality's Corporation, and eventually the Straight Edge Society Brotherhood. At the height of the three-way war, Mark was removed from the Alliance group, along with Binx from the Brotherhood and Cletus from the Corporation. The three banded together to form the group, the Unwanted, which became an imminent threat to the WWE. Unfortunately, the history of the WWE wasn't recorded properly, thus any information pertaining to it is gone. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *Moonsault - (2000-current) *Ha Hey (Kneeling side slam) - (1998-current) *Big Splash - (1998) - used a signature move *Acid Drop (Corner springboard cutter) - (1999) Signature Moves *Big Splash *110th Street Slam (High-impact delayed spinebuster) - used with Booker T *Back side slam *Dancing leg drop *Shake, Rattle, & Roll (Three left-handed jabs followed by a right-handed punch, with theatrics) Managers *Fluisa *Theodore Long Nicknames *'King of Ha Hey' *Maqueese Latel - used by Gemini Drake and John Michael *Ha and Hizzel Entrance Themes *"Sexual Chocolate" by Stevan Swann and composed by Jim Johnston (1999-2000, 2001-current) *"Rap Sheet" by Rene De Wael and Didier Leglise (1999-2000) - used as part of Harlem Heat *"Bad Man" by Jim Johnston (2000-2001) - used as part of Bad Men *"Stand Back" by Jim Johnston (2002) - used as The Ha Hey *"Eyes of Righteousness" by Jim Johnston and Maydie Myles (2002) - XWF - as Reverend Little *"MacMilitant" by Miestro (2002) - XWF - while teaming with Theodore Long Championships and Accomplishments Williamsville Wrestling Federation *WWF World Championship (3 times) *WWF Intercontinental Championship (4 times) *WWF Tag Team Championships (1 time) - 1 w/Steve Mitts *WWF Hardcore Championship (2 times) *2002 Royal Rumble Winner Intense Wrestling Federation *IWF Intercontinental Championship *IWF Hardcore Championship World Wrestling Elite *WWE World Heavyweight Championship (3 times) *WWE United States Championship *WWE World Tag Team Championship (2 times) - 2 w/Binx *2008 Royal Rumble Winner *2013 Royal Rumble Winner Hell Championship Wrestling *HCW Championship (2 times) *HCW Intercontinental Championship (2 times) *HCW Tag Team Championship - w/Big Show *HCW Hardcore Championship (4 times) *HCW Extreme Championship (2 times) *HCW Hell Championship *King of the Ring Winner Trivia Coming soon Category:Wrestling Category:E-Fed Category:Video Game Category:Characters Category:Fanfiction